Destiny
by pokecj42
Summary: Every thing happens because of Destiny. Destiny is why we were born. Why THEY were born. Now they need our help. And us, as the DigiDESTINED, must help them. We WILL help them. OC characters. Possible Multiverse. Digimon Warriors REWRITE. New ideas. Some old aspects. Enjoyable to Digimon Fans!
1. Chapter 1: Life Changes

Chris ran down the street, gasping for air as sweat dripped down his forehead. He ran as fast as he could, never stopping, never looking back. All he could think about was the danger he was running from.

Or to.

Chris was late! And his mom was more dangerous then anything that could be chasing Chris. Time kept passing as Chris kept running towards his home. He stroked his black, curly hair back with his left hand as he used his right hand to wipe his brown eyes.

He looked down at his tan skin and realized how sweaty he was. _Good thing I put deodorant._ Chris thought.

 _ZIP_

 _What was that?_ He came to a stop as he heard the noise. As the sun set in the distance, it cast shadows across the city. After stopping, Chris realized just how quiet it was. No people. No cars.

Nothing.

 _ZIP_

He heard it again. It seemed to be coming from the building to Chris' bell on the door jingled as Chris grabbed the handle. Common sense screamed not to go, but Chris always was pretty instinctive.

Stepping inside, Chris glanced around the building, noticing his surroundings. It seemed to be, or have been, a computer store. All the lights were off, and computers lined desk after desk, each off of course.

" Hello?" Chris called out as he cupped his hands around his mouth. He took slow steps as he wandered throughout the store, seeing nothing of interest.

As he kept walking, he jumped at the sudden thunder. He jolted around to see it had gotten dark outside, and thunder roared as lightning lit up the sky. " Can't get home in this weather…" Chris said. " Maybe there's a phone in here."

Suddenly, a computer in the back of the room lit up, attracting Chris' attention.

 _ZIP_!

Chris walked to the computer and looked at the screen. He saw...a world. It seemed to be a planet. The view seemed to zoom in to a valley. The valley was full of insect-like creatures. Each heading towards what seemed to be a village.

" Oh no!" Chris said as he watched the insects start to destroy houses and other buildings. Chris pounded his right hand on the glass and sat on the floor. " I wish I could help…"

A bolt of lightning came through the door, zooming towards Chris! It struck him in the chest and then hit the computer. Chris collapsed, losing consciousness and fading into black.

 _AWAKEN!_

 _It is time for you to awaken, child._

Chris sat up and rubbed his eyes. As he stretched, he scratched his head and looked around. " This isn't the computer store…" Chris said as he noticed he was surrounded by white. No exit, entrance or even a window.

 _This is Digital Space. A gap between your world, and the Digital World._

The voice seemed to come from all around, as if it was the white itself. Chris walked around, to no avail, and eventually sat down.

" I'll bite. What's the Digital World?" Chris asked.

 _A world very near to your own. Home to the Digimon, creatures who live in peace. A threat had arisen in the Digital World. In Multiverse 15, a threat to the Digital World has arrisen. We need the power of humans and Digimon._

" Humans...and Digimon? This is a lot of info. This whole thing seems impossible! But I've always believed in the impossible!" Chris said. Chris stood up and clenched his fist. " If it means I can help those Digimon, I'm in!"

 _It has been decided. Now entering…_

 _The Digital World!_

Chris opened his eyes as he leaned forward, scoping the view around him. He had been leaning back against a tree, probably knocked out after that voice brought him here.

 _Is this real?_ Chris thought.

 _BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!_

Chris looked up to see the insect creatures flying above him, making a bee-line towards the village. Chris ran to get away from them before he became food.

He suddenly stopped, barely in time before falling off the cliff. Behind him, the insect creatures, in front of him, a cliff. " I'm taking the cliff!" Chris said as he slid along the edge, riding down the rocks. Tripping on one, Chris fell to the ground, landing on the flat, grassy plain. The insect creatures drawing nearer, Chris saw no where to go.

" In here!" A childish voice said as a purple claw grabbed his foot and pulled him into a hole.

As Chris watched the sky for the creatures, they passed right over him. Heading for the village.

" You're lucky I was here." The childish voice said. " Or they would've gotten you."

" Who are you exactly?" Chris asked.

The voice stepped into the light and was revealed to be a tiny monster. It was purple on most of it's body, with white on it's snout, tips of arms and legs and the tip of it's long, bushy tail. It had a black nose and green eyes. It's ears had black stripes and it had a large, red gem on it's head, surrounded by a gray outline. On it's back, tiny black wings were growing.

" My name is Dorumon." Dorumon said. Dorumon smiled at Chris and reached out his hand. " Nice to meet you."

Chris shook Dorumon's hand and smiled. " Same to you. I'm Chris."

" I'd love to talk, but I have to help those villagers!" Dorumon said. " Those stupid Yanmamon are going to destroy it!"

" Let me help you!" Chris said. " I want to protect people, just like you." Chris had a determined expression on his face, he would not give up.

A light lit up the hole from the back of Chris' pocket as he and Dorumon talked. Chris reached his right hand into his pocket and pulled it out. It was a small device with a button in the middle and a white circle around it.

 _This is your Digivice._

" Woah!" Dorumon said. " I feel...connected to you. As if...we're…"

" Partners!" Chris said. " The voice said that to save the Digital World, it needed the power of Humans and Digimon."

" Humans...and Digimon?" Dorumon said. " Let's do it!"

Chris and Dorumon stepped out of the hole and smiled to each other, before they took off running towards the village. A Yanmamon noticed the two running and swooped down towards them.

" Dash Metal!" Dorumon shouted as he fired an iron sphere from his mouth. The Yanmamon dodged the sphere and grabbed Chris. As it rose, Chris reached out for Dorumon, who couldn't reach.

" Dorumon!" Chris cried out as he was lifted into the air. Chris struggled to get free but couldn't be freed from the Digimon's claws...or whatever they were. Finally being able to get a good look at the Digimon, Chris noticed it was completely green, with sharp legs and sharp teeth. It had teeth on all sides of it's mouth and also had green wings.

" What do I do?" Dorumon asked as he watched Yanmamon fly off with Chris. " I can't fly...I'm not strong enough...I can't help him!"

" Dorumon! We have to work together! Use my power!" Chris shouted. The Digivice lit up ina bright white light, and Dorumon began to glow.

 _Dorumon Digivolve to…_ Dorumon grew in shape and it's fur darkened to a dark purple shade. Purple stripes appeared on it's body, and it's wings sprouted. It's nails grew into red, curled claws. _Dorugamon!_


	2. Chapter 2: Grimmon

Dorugamon flew up to Yanmamon and punched it, causing it to drop Chris. Flying towards him, Dorugamon grabbed Chris and dropped him to the ground.

" Leave it to me!" Dorugamon said. Dorugamon took off towards Yanmamon. " Time to exterminate this creep!"

" Do you really think you can?" Yanmamon said. Yanmamon charged towards Dorugamon, it's mouth open wide.

" No biting here, try eating dirt!" Dorugamon grabbed Yanmamon by the wings and spun in a circle, before launching Yanmamon towards the ground.

Yanmamon recovered quickly, and screamed, emitting a strong soundwave. Dorugamon grabbed his head, trying to soothe the pain, and started to fall from the sky. Laughing at Dorugamon, Yanmamon aimed its tail towards him and fired off a bolt of lightning. " Thunder Ray!"

" Agh!" Dorugamon shouted as he was hit by the lightning and fell towards the ground.

" Come on, Dorugamon! You can beat him!" Chris shouted.

Dorugamon opened his eyes and flew back towards Yanmamon. Caught off guard, Yanmamon was hit and launched away. Seeing the opening, Dorugamon charged his strongest attack.

" Power Metal!" He finally shouts as he fires a large, iron sphere from his mouth. Yanmamon is too weak to dodge and is hit by the attack, and eradicated. His yellow data fills the area where he once flew, now just floating there. Dorugamon absorbs the data, feeling himself become stronger and then goes back to Chris.

" So are you stuck this way?" Chris asked.

" I've heard I can change back to my Rookie form…" Dorugamon replied. He scratched his head. " But I'm not sure how…"

" Rookie form?" Chris asked, curious.

" Yeah. I'll explain." Dorugamon said. " All Digimon start as Digi-Eggs. When the eggs hatch, they become Baby Digimon. When Baby Digimon Digivolve, they become In-Training Digimon. From there, Rookie then, Champion, from there, Ultimate and last, Mega."

Suddenly, Dorugamon shrunk and became Dorumon again. " I guess talking helps."

" Sure it does." Chris laughed. Noticing the quiet, Chris looked towards the village. " The other Yanmamon are gone…"

Dorumon looked and agreed. " Yeah...let's check if the villagers are alright!" Dorumon started to run towards the village, Chris following close behind.

" They shall be arriving soon."

" Yes. They should. Are you prepared?"

" Yes. But they have just finished battling the Yanmamon. Do you think we should engage them."

" Maybe not. It wouldn't be much fun to end the game early." The boy who had spoken, a young boy with blonde hair, looking over the roof he was standing on. Looking towards his Digimon, he spoke. " Nice job finishing off the village. Knowing Chris, he'll be angry enough to fight. That's where you frighten them, forcing them to run."

" Yes sir!"

" Anyone here?!" Chris asked as he and Dorumon walked through the village.

" I can't sense any Digimon." Dorumon said. Full of sadness, Dorumon looked towards the ground. " W...We were too late."

Dorumon looked towards Chris in surprise as he punched the wall. " I can't believe the Yanmamon would so something like this!"

" Oh it wasn't the Yanmamon."

Chris and Dorumon turned to the left and saw a Digimon standing there. It was a metallic Digimon, with blonde hair. It's body had no legs, just a long tail. And one arm had a blaster, while the other arm had a hook.

" I am Grimmon. You can call me, you're doom." Grimmon said as he shot his blaster at one of the last buildings, turning it into data.

" Are you the one who did this?" Chris asked, angrily. Chris took a few steps forward. " Did you destroy this village?"

" And what if I did?" Grimmon asked. Grimmon held up his hook as it glistened from the sunlight. " Are you gonna fight me?"

" Chris…" Dorumon whispered. " I don't have enough energy to Digivolve!"

" Oh…" Chris replied.

Blaster pointed to the two, Grimmon smirked. " Looks like you'll join the rest of the weak Digimon that tried to defeat me. Say goodbye! Chrono DSR!"

The blast from Grimmon made its way toward Chris and Dorumon, the two barely managed to duck in time, luckily dodging it. Behind them, the blast destroyed another building, this time leaving a large crater.

When Chris and Dorumon looked back towards Grimmon, he was gone. Chris stood up and brushed himself off, knocking away dirt from the blast. Dorumon walked to where the building once stood and fell on his knees. Tears fell to the ground as Dorumon cried.

" Why are you crying, Dorumon?" Chris asked, quietly.

" This place...these Digimon...They're the only home I've ever known. My friends...they're all gone…" Dorumon tried to say between tears.

Chris looked to the ground and clenched his fist. " Dorumon. I promise that we will stop them. I, We, won't let them hurt anyone else. That's a promise."

With a new look in his eye, Dorumon stood up and nodded. " We'll stop him. Together."

" What a pathetic Digimon." The blonde boy said as Grimmon landed behind him. " How can data cry? This is just a game after all. Chris should have picked someone better."

" Indeed." Grimmon replied. Grimmon floated beside the blonde boy and smirked. " But there is none that can best me, is there, Master?"

" Right." The boy said as he turned around, beckoning Grimmon to follow. Listening to his master, Grimmon followed.

The next day…

 **Chris and Dorumon have headed out to find Grimmon. They plan to explore the Digital World until they find him. As of now, they are moving across the plain that Chris arrived in.**

" Dorumon, I've been meaning to ask, how did you end up in this village? Didn't you have parents?" Chris asked as they walked.

" Not exactly. See, Digimon are born from Digi-Eggs, like I told you yesterday, but our eggs just appear from data. We don't have parents. I grew up alone, and wandered the Digital first, I was born a Dodomon. Eventually, I digivolved to Dorimon and grew legs. One day, I witnessed a Digimon attack a weaker Digimon, for it's data. I tried to protect that Digimon and wanting to allowed me to Digivolve." Dorumon replied.

" So that's how you became Dorumon, right?" Chris interrupted.

" Yeah. Even with my new power...I was defeated. The data of the Digimon I tried to protect was absorbed, and I was left there, he said I was too weak." Dorumon continued. " That day, I vowed to protect the Digital World. No matter what the cost."

" I can relate…" Chris said. " But continue."

" Eventually, I was so tired I collapsed outside of this village. Finding me, the villagers picked me up and nursed me back to health. I lived here, and protected them from threats. I had ran into that whole to prepare to fight the Yanmamon, when you appeared." He finished.

" Woah." Chris said. Chris wiped some sweat from his brow as he kept walking. " Amazing story. You're pretty cool, Dorumon."

" I'd say so." Dorumon replied as he rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

Looking to Dorumon, Chris began to laugh to. Laughing, they enjoyed walking together as they made their way throughout the Digital World.

 **Next Time on Destiny!**

 **Chris and Dorumon stumble upon Boogiemon! A Digital Demon! Can the two escape the Boogiemon without falling prey to his attacks?**

 **Find out next time on Destiny: Rumble with the Boogiemon!**


End file.
